Destiny
by ElisaHyuga
Summary: - ¡Te odio! - Grito y a pesar de que ya sentía que así era, esa simple frase me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.- ¿Tambien odias esto? - Comente y lo jale del brazo haciendo que chocara con mi pecho, levante su mentón haciendo que me mirara a los ojos y fue entonces cuando uní mis labios con los de el... UA ItaSasu.


Holi! Pues este es mi primer Yaoi ^^ Espero les guste :333 Amo mucho esta pareja Cx

Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama *~*

* * *

Porque al final… Nadie ¡Nadie! Manda en el amor… Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Si tu familia está llena de perjuicios nunca te dejaran amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo y mas si ese alguien… Es tu hermano menor…

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un gran portazo, no quería ver a nadie… Bueno, no lo quería ver a el, y mucho menos quería escuchar los reproches de tus padres por haber suspendido ciencias ¡Ciencias! La materia en la cual era un genio. Suspiro con pesar y me dejo caer en la amplia cama de mi habitación, cierro los y mi mente me juega una mala pasada… Como en todo este tiempo… Siempre lo estoy pensando, no lo puedo sacar ni un momento de mi cabeza, ah de ser por eso que suspendí ciencias… Nunca me concentraba en clases por divagar en mis pensamientos, por tenerlo siempre presente en mi cabeza…

- ¡Itachi! Abre la puerta – Se escucho la voz de mi padre a mi espalda, el gran señor Uchiha lo más probable es que estaba allí para darme el sermón de mi vida. Suspire con pesar cojiendo la almohada y presionándola contra mi cabeza, a ver si así por lo menos bloqueaba los sonidos que realizaba mi progenitor.

* * *

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke, llegas tarde. – Comento mi madre al verme entrar, no coloco expresión alguna ante eso y solo solté uno de mis típicos _*Hptm*_. Seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras de mi hogar - ¿Itachi ya está en casa? – Interrogue a lo que solo observe como mi madre asentía ligeramente. Sin más me dirigí a su encuentro para poder presumir mis logros en el instituto con mi hermano mayor… Pues por lo que sabía no iba muy bien.

- Itachi, muchacho insolente que me abras la puerta eh dicho – Escuche decir a mi padre mientras tocaba constantemente la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano, me le acerque y le pregunte con la mirada ¿Qué ocurría?... No me dijo nada y solo dio un largo suspiro perdiéndose en las escaleras…

* * *

Apretaba más fuerte la almohada contra mi cabeza, un intento en vano de no seguir escuchando a mi padre. De algo estaba seguro, tendría que tomar luego una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

Los gritos de mi padre cesaron, y quedo un gran silencio pero este se vio interrumpido por un leve tocar en la madera…

- Itachi dejame entrar – Y allí fue cuando lo escuche, me estremecí entre las cómodas sabanas, para luego levantarme sin mucho ánimo para abrir la puerta ¿Por qué tenia que aparecerse ahora? ¡¿Por qué joder?! ¿Qué parte no entiende el destino de que no quiero verlo? Pero al parecer… El destino no estaba de mi lado… O eso creía yo.

Gire el pomo de la puerta y lo mire con disimulo, su cabello azabache como el mío estaba más rebelde de lo común, su piel blanquecina y sus ojos negros hacían detener todo a nuestro alrededor… Era hermoso… Como lo amaba.

Paso sin previo aviso empujándome ligeramente hacia un lado, lo mire de manera fría como siempre contemplando cómo se tiraba en el sofá y prendía la televisión pasando de mi por completo.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Cuestione casi que escupiendo las palabras cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

- Eh aprobado todo con un promedio excelente, sin contar que eh ganado el campeonato de futbol del instituto. – Comento y lo note formar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, me calle esperando que siguiera mientras admiraba con disimulo sus perfectos labios… Me provocaba besarlos… - Te eh superado este año Itachi – Finalizo con arrogancia y aquellas palabras me hicieron colocar mi mirada en blanco ¿Seguía con eso de superarme? ¡Por Kami! Si ya lo había logrado desde hace mucho… Al haberse ganado mi corazón y todo mi amor.

- Bien ahora vete de mi cuarto – Dije sin moverme con los brazos cruzados, contemple como su sonrisa orgullosa desapareció para luego pararse y enfrentarme con la mirada.

- Soy mejor que tu. – Musito y lo mire de manera fría… Muy fría… Aunque la verdad, no sentía ni un poco de esa frialdad con la cual lo enfrentaba.

- Sasuke, nunca serás mejor que yo. Ese pequeño logro no es más que un simple consuelo para ti, tienes un largo camino que recorrer… Baka… - Susurre y ahora el de la sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante era yo. Esas palabras hirientes me dolieron al soltarlas, pero debía actuar como siempre ante el… Aunque quizá pronto el destino cambiaria eso.

Observe como él se tensaba y convertía sus manos en puños a sus costados, bajo su mirada ensombrecida llena de rabia… De odio hacia mi.

- ¡Te odio! - Grito y a pesar de que ya sentía que así era, esa simple frase me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

- ¿Tambien odias esto? - Comente y lo jale del brazo haciendo que chocara con mi pecho, levante su mentón haciendo que me mirara a los ojos y fue entonces cuando uní mis labios con los de el... Actué sin pensar y ah pesar de eso me sentía completo...

Lo sentí estremecerse en mis brazos ante aquel sorpresivo beso ¡¿Pero que haces Itachi?! Gritaban mis pensamientos pero yo desea, yo no quería soltarlo. Y era en ese momento y solo entonces en que el abrió su boca dejándome profundizar aquella muestra tan pura de cariño…

Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una lucha la cual yo iba ganando, deslice mis brazos por su espalda acariciándola…

- I-itachi…- Lo escuche decir entre mis brazos y nos separamos en ese momento para volver a tomar aire… - Te amo Itachi… - Susurro y note como sus pómulos ahora estaban coloreados de un leve color carmín, sonreí feliz y volví a unir mis labios con los de él, demostrándole todo mi amor en aquel sencillo acto…

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que ocurrió aquel beso… Nuestras actitudes no cambiaron con el otro, solo era cuando nos demostrábamos nuestro amor colándonos en las noches a veces él en mi cuarto, o yo en el suyo.

Sabíamos que aquello no era correcto, pero al final el destino no siempre nos juega como queremos… ¿Quién manda en el amor? No manda nadie, pero éramos felices con aquello… Con aquella relación que estábamos formando.

Fin(?)

Fail, fail lo se e_é Pero espero les haya gustado n.n


End file.
